


Bound Together

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Marvel's Avengers 2020
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Reunions, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Flying to space wasn't even on Tony's agender for the month but if there was even a slight chance that his husband was still alive he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try and get him back.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't played the new Avengers game but I am aware of this part of the game.  
> Spoilers ahead!

_"You're going to have to do this next part without me, Tony."_

For the past five years all Tony could think of was moving on. He left for Golden Acres then didn't turn back. He could've taken his ring off but he didn't. Steve didn't keep a hold of many material objects when he was alive so his wedding ring that Steve placed on his finger was almost all he had left of him. 

Then Bruce and the kid had to take him out of his trailer and back into the real world. 

_"He was murdered!" The kid, Kamala was her name, shouted to him._

_I_ f anything it made him feel worse, he could feel his stomach turn to lead but now he was here. In the middle of space. He felt cold. He approached the chamber that they kept his body inside of, biting down on his lip as he did so. He could feel himself tremble, his hands were shaking terribly. Breathing slowly, Tony attempted to calm himself down. 

_"Hey, just breathe," Steve whispered into his ear, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him to his broad chest. "Where were you?"_

_"That cave." Tony struggled to say._

_"You don't have to worry, I'm right here, and I always will be."_

The hydraulics groaned, they hadn't been used in a long time, as the door to the chamber opened. 

"Please don't be dead." Tony begged. "Please be alive." 

For the first time in five years, Tony could safely say that he was terrified. A part of him tried to keep his head on but that part was overwhelmed by the crippling sense of fear. 

He could see his face, then he could touch it. "Steve, baby, please wake up." 

Steve's eyes slowly blinked as he woke up from his long slumber, "Tony?" 

"Oh thank God!" Tony tearfully gasped, throwing his arms around the taller, older man, "I though I'd never see you again." 

Steve's limbs were tired and went dead on him but luckily Tony was there to catch him. 

"I got ya."

"Tony... are you crying?"

"No."

"Tony?"

"...fine. I haven't seen you in 5 years. You were dead! Never do that to me again!" 

Steve slowly turned his head, "wait, what?"

"Now's not the best time to play catch up," Tony grabbed him and helped him walk to the door. "I'll get you back and then we'll talk."

...

Sitting in an escape pod with no fuel and no power was no joke but being with him... well, there were worse ways to die. 

"At least we have a view." Steve sighed, offering a hand to Tony. 

"Any last confessions you want to throw me before we suffocate?"

"When I thought I was gonna die... all I could think about was you." Steve whispered. "And how pissed you would be."

"I was pissed." Tony said honestly. "I was pissed because you were alone, that I didn't save you. I've been on my own for a while, angry with everyone. I just wanted you back."

"Well... at least we're together now." Steve kissed his hand. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
